jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven
is a fighting game based on the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, developed by CyberConnect2 and released by Namco Bandai Games exclusively for the Playstation 3 and Playstation 4. It was announced in the January 15, 2015, issue of Famitsu and was presented at Jump Festa 2015. Gameplay JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven is a fighting game described as Stylish Tag JoJo Action with 2v2-tag team battles. Characters can roam freely on 3D arenas and fight in big brawls using special abilities, as well as utilize stage gimmicks and objects to their advantage. Players can use Dual Heat attacks and character combinations in battle, including combos from the series, as well as your own dream matchups. Characters Characters that have been confirmed: Part I * Jonathan Joestar (CV: Kazuyuki Okitsu) * William Anthonio Zeppeli (CV: Yoku Shioya) * Robert Edward O. Speedwagon (CV: Yōji Ueda) * Dio Brando (CV: Takehito Koyasu) Part II * Joseph Joestar (CV: Tomokazu Sugita) * Caesar Zeppeli (CV: Takuya Satō) * Lisa Lisa (CV: Atsuko Tanaka) * Rudol von Stroheim (CV: Atsushi Imaruoka) * Wamuu (CV: Akio Ohtsuka) * Esidisi (CV: Keiji Fujiwara) * Kars (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) Part III * Jotaro Kujo (CV: Daisuke Ono) * Noriaki Kakyoin (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) * Old Joseph (CV: Unshō Ishizuka) * Muhammad Avdol (CV: Kenta Miyake) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (CV: Fuminori Komatsu) * Iggy (CV: Misato Fukuen) * Hol Horse (CV: Hidenobu Kiuchi) * N'Doul (CV: Kentarō Itō) * Mariah (CV: Ayahi Takagaki) * Pet Shop (Sound Effect) Part IV * Josuke Higashikata (CV: Wataru Hatano) * Koichi Hirose (CV: Romi Park) * Yukako Yamagishi (CV: Chinatsu Akasaki) * Shigekiyo Yangu (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * Akira Otoishi (CV: Showtaro Morikubo) * Yoshikage Kira (CV: Rikiya Koyama) Part V *Giorno Giovanna (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) *Guido Mista (CV: Kenji Akabane) *Pannacotta Fugo (CV: Hisafumi Oda) *Narancia Ghirga (CV:Yuuko Sanbei) Part VII * Diego Brando (CV: Takehito Koyasu) Stands Stages Much like All-Star Battle, most of the stages possess hazards and situation finishers. When a Situation Finish is performed on the correct character and replicates the original scene, a colored manga panel is displayed. * Joestar Mansion (Part I) **'Stage Hazard': When near broken windows, zombies can grab and hurt the players. Throughout the match, the raging fires will grow in intensity and cause harm. **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown onto the Love Goddess's statue, recreating Dio's first defeat. * Fight Island (Part II) **'Stage Hazard': The spikes on the stage cause damage on every character except hamon users and vampire characters. * Death Thirteen's Nightmare Dream (Part III) *Cairo's Rooftops (Part III) **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent crashing into a water tower recreating Kakyoin's death scene. * Boing-Boing Cape (Part IV) * Morioh (Part IV) * Rocky Mountain Town (Part VII) **'Stage Hazard': Several dinosaurs created by Diego can attack the players. Gallery Trailers See Also *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future * GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) References Trivia *A demo was presented at Jump Festa 2015 with 7 characters: Joseph Joestar, Caesar Zeppeli, Rudol von Stroheim, Jotaro Kujo, Noriaki Kakyoin, Josuke Higashikata and Diego Brando. It was released afterwards on PSN for PS4 only. *Interestingly, both Diego Brando and Stroheim were the first characters to be introduced, having been the most wanted characters not included in the roster for All-Star Battle. *The game uses most of the sound effects, font, characters models and battle announcer from All-Star Battle. **Unlike previous games, most of the character's, voice actors, color scheme and clothing match their anime counterparts. *According to an interview with CyberConnect2' boss Hiroshi Matsuyama, the game will have no paid-DLC and micro-transitions. Moreover, it was said that the story mode for Eyes of Heaven will follow an original story supervised by Hirohiko Araki. Site Navigation Category:Video Games